Warmth & Coldness
by Arganos
Summary: Lady Morganna Le Roux of Pyromania has been Anticipating the visit of Queen Elsabeth of Congelato, One wields Fire magic, One wields Ice. Both are usually composed and stoic. Yet seem to be bold, hesitant, and anxious when around each other. What will happen when Elsabeth asks for Morganna's hand in Marriage? Will she accept? Or will she lay down a few rules if she were to accept?
1. Chapter 1

Warmth & Coldness

 **Okay, this is my first time publishing a story, if most of you guys like it, I'll update like literally everyday, I have a much more serious theme planned, this is just the first chapter, I don't wanna spoil anything, I'll just straight up tell you, it's worth a friggin read, so many commas, I'm getting dizzy,,,,,,, So obv first chapter not much elsanna I don't wanna spoil anything butttiesssss, you're gonna have to keep up with me**

 _Date : July 10_ _th_ _1579_

 _Day: Friday_

 **Chapter: I**

 **Morganna Le Roux**

"My lady, please wake up, morning is already upon us." A frustrated knock on the door could be heard, stirring Anna from her slumber. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, opening them as her vision slowly adjusted to her surroundings, where she found she was asleep in her room surrounded by all the Pyromania banners.

The lady Morganna Le Roux was the wielder of all fire magic, also known as Pyromancy. She is the Queen of Pyromania, also the wielder of Pyromania itself. She's known for her powers to do as she pleases with fire, come the thought of reincarnating hell on earth, and she'll do as desired. Her army of fire soldiers which she has created herself with her magic, called "Enfer Armee.", is all made of fire soldiers, rumor has it that if you get as close as 10 feet near one of them, all that will be left of you is ash.

However, she is everything but a harsh ruler. All of Pyromania's citizens worship their Queen as if she's god herself, not out of fear, but out of love. Anything her citizens may want and she'll already be done fulfilling their wishes. She runs a whole continent by herself and her magic, and she's done so for the past decade.

That is not all there is to say about the lady Morganna, for there is her charming appearance as well. It is said that not one person who has witnessed her, hasn't fallen captive to her looks. She is strikingly beautiful, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows with such conflict, eyes that are so intense you feel as if she is exploring all there is to you., her straight nose dotted with freckles, her blood red full lips, and that hair, her enticing natural red flaming hair, so soft and so long, so bold, yet so alive, and her eye color when it changes as she uses her magic, turning to a darker color than that exquisitely colored hair. She has a flame mark on her upper arm, stating she is the only wielder of Pyromancy.

Her perfectly sculpted body, always fitted with faultless dresses, laced dresses that are alive with a touch of brilliant pyromancy. She was perfect, flawless, ideal. Not only that, but she was undefeatable. Pyromania has been in wars with so many countries, and continents, but not one enemy could lay a single feather light on Pyromania, not just for the power, but when you dare look at the Queen, you are stunned where you stand due to her perfection of beauty.

She is not a harsh ruler, she is kind, but does not tolerate ill behavior. Powerful, undefeated, perfect, flawless, ideal, immortal, elegant, strikingly beautiful. Her continent guarded by Enfer, her huge castle made of Ruby gemstones, diamonds, and fire. Her golden crown that sits atop her head with flame burning on the top, a blood red Ruby stone in the middle, with smaller Ruby's on the sides of the crown.

As she got up, she went over to the mirror and with a twitch of her index finger pointing towards her body, her nightgown had disappeared , replaced by a long dark lace dress that had appeared on her body, with lace and designs of flame with a ruby on the front of her chest, very long sleeves, and her golden necklace accented with little red Ruby's on it, two golden earrings with a ruby red diamond on each one, a golden lion ring with a red diamond crown on it's head, then she picked up her own crown and rested it atop her head. As she made sure her hair was neat and combed, she left it untied and let it loose today, flowing on her back as if it had come to life.

As she was finished getting ready for the start of the day, she let out a short huff of breath, and walked over to the large golden doors of her bedroom..

"Sir Achilleus? Still there?" she slowly opened her bedroom door and saw said man standing there with a happy smile on his face.

"My lady Morganna, Looking beautiful as ever." He said over-dramatically as he bowed to his Queen.

"Thank you sir Achilleus, but enough with formalities, you know you can call me just Anna for short." she giggled as he made an irritated face.

"Then stop adding 'sir' to my name , My lady Morganna." he whined as he teased her

"Okay we get it, but I don't get why I'm awake this early?" He let out a wholehearted smile as she asked that question

"Anna! It's the day! You've been looking forward to meeting her since she's become a Queen herself! Her powers are the complete opposite of yours, this is going to be a moment to be remembered in history, the Queen of Fire, unites with the Queen of Ice."

"Oh..Elsabeth Congelato..yes, the Queen of Ice. I can't wait to see how this is going to go myself, meeting someone else with magic.." Anna couldn't really quite place her finger on it, but she keeps getting this warm feeling when she thinks about the Queen of Ice ,no pun intended, she's always wanted to get to know another sorcerer aside from herself.

Elsabeth Congelato, the Queen of Ice, and wielder of Ice, is the ruler of Congelato, a kingdom inherited to her by her parents due to their death, the queen of Fire has heard that the queen of Ice was very young when she was crowned, ironically enough, the kingdom means Frozen/Chilled in Italian and the ruler of it is the wielder of Ice.

The Lady Morganna has heard a lot of tales of this young ruler, however she was not going to believe rumors, and she would have to meet Elsabeth for herself. Apparently it is believed that she can do anything the Lady Morganna can, but with Ice instead of Fire.

"My lady? It appears you look quite deep in thought, your eyes went really intense there for a second, I can even see wrinkles on your forehead." he waved a hand in front of her to get her attention

"Yes...it seems so, I suppose I'm very excited to meet our guest, I've heard a lot of interesting things about her, but I want to meet her for myself." She smiled at him, exposing a bit of her perfectly white teeth..

"Oh, I can't wait Anna, this is going to be so beautiful, definitely not as beautiful as you, but beautiful."

"You're my best knight, and my best friend, however please refrain from flirting, it's not pleasing."

"My apologies, my Lady Morganna."

"Lead the way, 'Sir' knight."

* * *

 **Hey, so let me know if you liked this so far, I have a lot in store for you, it's gonna get more serious, and a bit angsty, but definitely worth a read. Let me know what you think, review :) If a lot of you would like me to update this very* often, like literally every 2 days, I'll do my best, I have lots of free time on my hands, and would like to do something that would make other people enjoy their time doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Date: July 10_ _th_ _, 1579_

 _Day: Friday_

 **Chapter: II**

 **Fire meets Ice**

"What do you think Lady Elsabeth looks like?" Achilleus looked at her in a very curious way, wondering what her next words would be.

"I don't know, for god's sake I've never met her, I don't know what to expect..Though, I certainly hope she's not ill mannered." She really didn't know what to expect, it is said that Lady Elsabeth is not very social unless it is business related, and the Lady Morganna was indeed the opposite, she was a very friendly person to those who treated her with respect, which is why no one ever dared cross her to unleash the fire within.

"I hear she's very beautiful, they say she's not compared to how beautiful you are, but certainly is beautiful and sh-" He looked over at his queen, noticing she was walking slower than before.

"..Anna? Are you okay?"

"Oh for hell's sake, stop talking about her, I'm getting more nervous the more we talk about her. I don't even know why!" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Come on, I'm just curious. Why are you even nervous? You're the most powerful person alive, you've met hundreds of nobles before, none whos rank was as high as yours, what is the problem?"

She let out a huff of frustration "I..I don't know, this one is a sorcer as well, I've never met anyone who's like me, I just..I suppose want to get to know someone who I don't even know, and it's really nerve wrecking, because this is sooo not like me, I'm never a nervous wreck, and there's so much I've heard about her that I don't even know what to expect."

Achilleus let out a hearty laugh, and ruffled his childhood friend's hair affectionately, " Anna, this is nothing to whack your brain about, she's a queen, you're a queen, she has magic, you have magic, this is going to go very well. I know one thing to expect from queen Elsabeth of Ice, and that's her being very 'chill'"

"Yes, you're right..I'm just making myself anxious for no reason. Be on your best behavior." he sent her an approving smile as they were heading to the guest chambers.

"We're almost there."

As the Lady Morganna and Sir Achilleus Gwendolyn reached Elsabeth's guest chambers, Achilleus looked over at her, opening his mouth then closing it a few times.

"Out with it, will you?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to go in there with you?"

She looked at him in an irritated way, "I am the Queen of Pyromania, Wielder of Pyromancy, I can do as I please, do you really think I can't handle this? I'm basically the highest ranked noble out there. Is there a reason as to why I shouldn't be okay?"

He seemed to question why she wouldn't be as well, then just settled on nodding bowing to his queen, "My Lady Morganna." he teased

"Sir Achilleus Gwendolyn. Away with you."

As she made sure he was gone, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, rubbed her hands together in a nervous manner, put on her elegant royal facade, and knocked 3 times on the giant golden doors.

"Lady Elsabeth Congelato?"

The next words she heard definitely belonged to a beautiful woman, as her voice itself was ecstasic to Anna's ears.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"My name is Morganna Le Roux."

"My lady, just a minute." a blush slowly made it's way to the fire queen's face, as she heard Elsabeth address her as 'Her Lady' with that beautiful voice. 'Oh god, if her voice is this beautiful, I wonder how beautiful she is.'

Her question was about to be answered as she heard footsteps getting closer to the door, the two large doorknobs twisting, to reveal what the Lady Morganna could never have imagined in all of her life, even if she'd wondered what this woman might look like, this, beauty was one that was not expected.

"Oh my.." the rest of her sentence died in her throat as she slowly ascended her face to look upon the woman who was about 3 inches taller than herself. She was met with a very thick, light blonde braid, almost white, on the right shoulder of Queen Elsabeth, then her face..oh god, her face. She had very high cheekbones, very dark red lips, yet her skin so pale, her eyes gave off a serious air about her..they were very blue almost gray, but the sexy smirk on her face and her on point eyebrows, one lifted higher than the other, told Anna that she was very friendly, yet also enticed to her appearance.

"My lady, Queen of Pyromania, the rumors honestly haven't done you any justice. You' are perfect..you're mysteriously beautiful. " Anna couldn't really form a sentence, she was very shellshocked, did Queen Elsabeth just flirt with her? And oh god, that dress! Was that ice? She really is a sorceress, like Anna herself! she could also form dresses with her magic! 'No way..there's really someone else out there with powers like mine..I wonder if she has an army made of ice..'

"My lady Morganna?" she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her thoughts at once.

"Just Anna.." she couldn't look directly in those eyes, so she just stuck to looking around .

"Just Anna, huh? I'm Elsa then. It's most certainly a pleasure to meet you.."

"You as well, Elsa...s-so um, I hear you have Ice powers?"

"I certainly do, my lady Anna." a rosy blush filled Anna's cheeks as Elsa looked over her body.

'Is she checking me out?!' she cleared her throat loud enough for Elsa to look back into her eyes, looking like she'd been caught red handed.

"So E-Elsa, I recieved your letter asking us to unite kingdoms due to both of us having powers, you think we could be an unstoppable alliance, I persume?"

"I do, I think if we unite Congelato with Pyromania, we'd be an undefeatable alliance."

"How do you plan to accomplish that?" curiousity filled her eyes

"I think if we were to unite, we could make guardians of Ice and Fire, my power alone could concuer the planet, with yours it'd be a million galaxies."

"What are you saying?"

"My Lady Anna, I've heard there's been a lot of suitors these days asking for the hand of the goddess of Enfer, and I've also heard that she carries no certain interest for any of them, I've put a lot of thought into it, and I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage."

* * *

 **Whew! If you liked this, favorite, follow, or review or all I'd appreciate that, but reviews help me stay motivated so make sure to post reviews if you think I should add anything, if you have any ideas, whatever's on your mind. This is gonna be filled with Elsanna cuz I, myself, need a story filled with so much elsanna, and what better way than to share it with all of you? There's gonna be a lot* of smut, so much kinky lemony smutty smut wink wink wink wink (;**


	3. Chapter 3

_Date: July 11_ _th_ _1579_

 _Day: Saturday_

 **Chapter III**

 **Morganna Le Roux**

Anna lay on her bed, thinking of yesterday's encounter with Elsa, and it certainly didn't go as was expected. Anna didn't even know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't _that._

" _._.I don't even know which to be more confused about, the fact that I might be into women, or the fact that she asked me to marry her all of a sudden."

 _ **The day before..**_

"..I'm asking for your hand in marriage." she didn't know how long exactly she just stared at Elsa, but it was definitely more than 5 minutes, before she attmepted to speak again

"Well..huh..you see..what?"

"I'm asking for your hand in marriage, Lady Anna, you're very tempting, I can already feel a connection between us."

What was this woman saying? She barely just met Anna, not only that, she wants them to get married?! she speaks of a 'connection'. She must be crazy

"You seem very lost in thought..?" Elsa interrupted Anna's train of thought where she was questioning her reasoning for asking such a sudden question.

"Listen Elsa, you're gorgeous, no, I wouldn't be doing you justice with that, you're way beyond that, but you're asking me to marry you when I don't know a single thing about you. I'm not a prize to claim to the world, I will not marry for power that I clearly don't need when I have the most, I will not marry to show myself off for you, and I will not marry so we can "build an army of Ice and Fire", If I wanted to marry, I'd marry out of love, I've done my job running this continent for the past decade, do you really think I need a partner for power or to expand it? I'm not saying it's a no, I'm saying that I will not marry you if there's no love between us, and as far as i'm concerned, the only connection between us, is that you have magic like myself. I'm very interested in you, but nothing more than that, as I am sure it should be the same for you." She wasn't sure what made her snap all of a sudden, she just knew she didn't wan't to marry Elsa if there was nothing intense there, even if she is a woman, if there's nothing attached, there's no 'connection'

"You don't know me, My lady, that is correct, but I know much about you, certainly not everything, but I know enough. You, on the other hand, know nothing of me. I'll await your decision."

 _The next day_

'Just who does she think she is?! She's in MY land, and she dares tells me that she'll await my decision? I even made sure to give her a glare...weird how she seemed unphased by it though...' letting out a huff of frustration, Anna sat up from her bed, and thought about the encounter a bit more.

'I don't want her to marry me for my power...she doesn't even know me...It seems she's more interested in my rank, rather than myself. Pathetic." She got up off of her bed, and walked to the door, opened it, and walked to the dining hall, where she was supposed to have lunch with her guest, Elsa, who was the last person she'd want to associate with at the moment .

'God, I really don't want to face her after what happened yesterday...this is going to be really awkard..for me obviously, why would it be awkward for her?' before entering the dining hall, she conjured a mirror of fire to see if her appearance deemed rather well; it was.

She rubbed her hands together in a nervous manner, before opening the door without even touching it, only stretching her arms forward.

Inside, sitting all the way down, was Elsa, who had stolen Anna's normal seat where she'd regularly dine in. She could see that Elsa was smitten with the lavish dining hall, the chairs themselves were made of gold and diamonds, a Pyromancy sign on each chair, whereas Anna's chair was more of a throne, her being the queen and all.

'The audacity on this woman, not only does she 'await' my decision, but she's sitting on my throne..that's it.'

"My lady Elsabeth, ill manners are nothing new for me, for I have witnessed lots of citizens who inherit such a trait, and at the moment, you're disrespecting my authority by sitting on my chair" She made sure to call her by her full name along with a glare, but the woman didn't seemed to be phased, if anything she seemed confused.

"Is that so? My apologies, I meant no harm. I simply did not know this was your seat, my sincerest apologies your majesty, I mean no disrespect."

'Bloody hell, jumping to conclusions already, am I?' she was pondering over who was more ill mannered at the moment, and she was sure it wasn't Elsa right now.

"It's quite alright, your highness, I've had a rough morning. That was highly inappropriate of me." She made her way over to sit next to Elsa since her seat at the moment was occupied, but just as she started moving forward, Elsa got up from where she was sitting and started walking to Anna with a sexy smirk on her face.

As she was face to face in front of her, she held one of her hands, gave her a lingering kiss on it, then moved her face closer to Anna's and pressed her lips against her cheek.

Anna was looking directly at Elsa with a blank face, but her quickly intensifying blush seemed to tell Elsa that her actions sent Anna's heartbeat at a flying rate. Elsa didn't seem satisfied with just that, so she let her hand trace where she recently kissed Anna's cheek.

As about 4 minutes passed, Anna seemed to have gained enough sense to come up with a respond,

"What..are you doing?"

"I'm showing you my love."

"What love? You barely know me, how can you 'love' me?" Anna had to clench her jaw to keep from shouting at Elsa

"I've told you once before, I know enough about you, but you do not know anything about me, and if you somehow could be in my point of view, or have lived my life, you'd understand what I'm talking about."

"So do explain, my lady"

Elsa stared in to Anna's eyes and her mouth slowly formed a frown

"I told you to call me Elsa"

'Ah, so she did notice..' She gave her a halfhearted smile

"Do explain, Elsa." she made sure to put extra emphasis on her name

"You seem rather tensed...ever since yesterday, is something the matter?" she kept getting closer with each word, and rested both of her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"N-No, I-I'm fine.." Anna tried her best to avoid those piercingly blue eyes, but a hand on her chin forced her to look into them.

"Was it something I did...?" while Anna remained silent, Elsa started placing patterns with her thumb on Anna's freckled cheek

"You are so beautiful..seeing you in person is better than a painting of you.." Anna could feel Elsa's breath on her lips by now

'Why am I not moving? Is this an ability of hers? What does she mean better than a painting of me?'

"Your lips are so defined..."

"U-Um.."

And suddenly Elsa's lips were on hers,

It was the weirdest feeling she'd ever felt, her heart pounding so fast but in a pleasent yet nervous manner, she wanted it to stop but at the same time she didnt, Elsa's lips were soft, moving against her own which were very still due to her shock. She could feel Elsa becoming hesitant due to her unresponsive manner, which caused the blonde to pull her lips away.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...I should leave.." Elsa waited a couple of seconds in hopes of Anna saying something, but frowned when she only stared at her.

As Elsa was walking away, Anna didn't know what made her do it, but she reached for Elsa's wrist and shot her hand out to keep the blonde from leaving.

"Wait!"

* * *

 **Ooooookay, so I need you guys to tell me if you'd like this story to go slow, or escalate fast between these two, and as you've probably guessed by now (you probably didn't but Imma say this either way) Elsa is a seductress! She's bold, flirty, sexy, pretty, seems like she only wants Anna for power, but also has a secret(s). Anna is intense, straight-forward, sexy, beautiful, 'hot' (geddit?), mmmm, god damn sexy, if you could see the Anna I have in my imagination though, the friggin wardrobe n shit, ya'll aint eeen know it. but yeah basically both of them are like seductresses towards eachother without even knowing it, so just tell me which you'd like, slowburn or naaah, just escalate things fast? Also should I be more descriptive and write longer chapters? that would take like 3-5 days to update soooo it's all up to you guys, so I can even re-write and be more descriptive cuz I thought I might make it more descriptive however I forgot my password and forgot to renew it, etc., but I thought I should make the first 'consensual' kiss more descriptive. whichever you'd prefer so let me know, pm or review.**

 **If I were to do shorter chapters and be less descriptive it would take 2-3 days.**

 **if I were to do longer chapters and be more descriptive it would take 3-5 days.**

 **Let me know**

 **Thanks**

 **Reviews keep me motivated to write, so be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
